


It’s Okay to Kiss the Homies Goodnight

by FireLordIroh



Category: Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: F/F, Multi, kiss the homies goodnight, mentions of abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-19 10:14:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29748954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FireLordIroh/pseuds/FireLordIroh
Summary: None of them know quite when it started, but one day they started to kiss each other goodnight. On the lips. As a friend thing.
Relationships: Billy Cranston/Jason Lee Scott/Zack Taylor, Kimberly Hart/Trini
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	It’s Okay to Kiss the Homies Goodnight

**Author's Note:**

> I had this idea, but I didn't see it anywhere. I decided to make it. I thought it really fit with the rangers.

**Chapter One: The Only Chapter**  
None of them know when it started or why it became their normal and none of them minded. Trini would kiss them all on the lips goodbye. Even Billy grew okay with the affection. Just a light peck for each of them.

Their bond was already weird. I mean they’re the power rangers for fuck’s sake. What was the point in trying to stay normal? They never did it in public, not wanting anyone to suspect something weird was going on. In public, they would all just kiss each other’s cheeks. 

Trini never minded, it wasn’t sexual or romantic in nature, only these guys could make exchanged kisses be platonic. It gave Trini the comfort of knowing that the guys would be there for her. Trini thinks it started as a joke. It must’ve been a called out, “Well do I get a kiss goodnight?” from Zack and she did it, then gave the rest of them light pecks and left with a loud, “Night, guys!”

For Billy, it reminded him that he was there, alive, with his family. Billy was never one for physical affection, but he was still suffering from his experiences or death, and the actions of coming back to life. It assured him he was real. Tangible, so he never minded. Billy remembers the first time he initiated the pecks to his teammates. It was a Thursday and he got injured, badly in training. The rest of the team had spent the night crying thinking that if they blinked Billy would be gone. The only thing Billy could think to do was give a light peck to each of them and say, “I’m here. I’m real.” There were no objections.

For Jason, the light pecks gave him a way of showing his care. He never knew how to comfort each of the rangers. The only thing that worked was the shared kisses. It was the most platonic for Jason, he wanted to show them that he would be there to stay and that he would be there to help them be okay. For Jason, it happened differently. The experiences were individual. 

First, there was Zack, Zack’s mom had an episode and Jason had come over so that Zack would be able to sleep. Zack was thinking too hard about what could happen, Jason let out a caring, “You’re cared for.” and shared a peck with Zack. Zack cried himself to sleep that night but knew that the red ranger told the truth. 

Then there was Trini. Trini was having a nightmare, but Kim was out of town with her family Kim was told, “If you don’t go, you’ll have to stay with my parents for the summer.” Kim had taken a three-day week out with her parents over a three-month vacation, too far from the Zeo Crystal for too long. Jason had reluctantly agreed, lesser of two evils. When he felt something off with Trini, he knew it had to be him to comfort her, Zack was too far away, and Billy didn’t feel comfortable going through windows without their permission. He sent off a text and went on his way. When he got to Trini, she was in bad shape. During her nightmare, she had thrashed around so much that she was on the floor and still thrashing. “Trini!” It didn’t do much at first, but he kept trying, and eventually, Trini safely awoke. Jason let out a, “You’re safe with me, no one can get you.” and gave her a light peck. Trini passed out cuddled into Jason and called Kim in the morning, so Kim knew she was okay.

Billy and Kim did happen at the same time. Somehow Kim got the level-headed Billy to agree to one of her impulsive ideas. Jason still doesn’t know what they were up to, but when Billy and Kim came back after being missing for three days and worrying his ass off all he wanted to do was take them into his arms. Billy was first with a, “You came back.”, then was Kim with a, “You’re never leaving again.”. He had Billy make a program that he could use to find any of them at a moment’s notice soon after the incident.

Zack had always been touchy with the rangers, not as much as Kim does, but still very touchy. Zack had always sought comfort in the arms of the rangers, so when he got a call from his estranged father, asking for money and nothing else, he was left weak. Jason canceled training that day. All the rangers joined him on the top of Zack’s train car. They held Zack until he almost passed out, then he woke with a jolt, kissed each of them Jason, Billy, Trini, Kim,” I’m glad I have you. You’re not leaving me.”. When he woke up he was back in his trailer a plate of breakfast already made for him and Trini and Billy exchanging stories with his mom, Jason, and Kim making and storing food for the days that Zack doesn’t have the energy to cook for himself and his mother.

Kim tried to tell herself that she didn’t need the comfort of the other ranger’s kisses at first, she never initiated until one day she woke up in what she thought was an empty house, but when she went downstairs she heard, “Surprise!” and she cried. They remembered her birthday when her own parents didn’t and left town. She was so overcome with emotion that she kissed them Billy, Trini, Jason, did a little sneer (just for the dramatics), Zack. It wasn’t long until Kim, from then on craved the affectionate kisses from the rangers.

-

The rangers had been giving each other comfort through their kisses all through to the end of their senior year. Even after they never let up, they’d say goodnight with a peck on the lips and send the kissing emoji when it was over text. No one had any qualms about any of it. They had brought it up once during a bonfire after their first day at Angel Grove Community College. It went like this.

“We kiss, right?” Trini had started it off wanting to voice how much she needed that affection from the other rangers, wanting to know that she could keep it. A nod came from each of the rangers. They knew they had to address it eventually and needed to be completely honest. They’d been kissing for about a year and a half, never addressing it. No of them wanting to lose their system of complete comfort and trust. Trini sighed knowing that she started this conversation she was given the lead, “I’m just going to tell you why I do it. It’s completely platonic to me, sure, it started off jokingly, but I found a strong comfort in it. It assures me that you’re here for me. I don’t want to lose that.” 

“I don’t want to lose it either. It reminds me that I’m here, that I’m alive and physical. I’ve never liked physical attention, but I need a soft reminder sometimes.” Billy was the first to speak after Trini’s emotional monologue. If Trini could voice her emotions, the rest of them could, too.

“It’s my way of showing you that I care for you when I don’t know what else to do. It always calms you guys down. I don’t want to get rid of something that helps me, helps my team. I don’t mean it romantically or sexually. It’s not like we’re making out in the backseat. It’s just a peck. It’s a comfort, it doesn’t automatically mean that’s were dating or anything more.”

“I’ve been alone my entire life, my parents going out of town since I was old enough to stay home, even when I was younger and had a sitter, I was alone. When I was a cheerleader all my friends were fake. They weren’t really my friends, they didn’t really know me. With you guys, I need that level of affection to keep you real. To keep our relationship true.”

Zack was the last to go, “With my mom, she’s there for me, but she’s sick. It’s looking a little better now than it did last year. She hasn’t had an attack in months and I got an apprenticeship through the school. I’m able to get paid much more to learn something that can make me even more money. I might even be able to hire a nurse again. I’d be able to let loose more.” He paused, remembering the focus of the conversation, “I have you guys, always. Sometimes, I forget that. When you’re there for me I know it’s real, you’re not there out of obligation, you’re there because you love me, you love my mom. It’s my way of showing my, completely platonic, love for you guys.”

When the bonfire ended, they gave each other goodnight kisses, feeling even more comforted after their confessions. 

-

In their sophomore year of college Kim and Trini got an apartment together. None of the rangers had relationships (romantic or sexual, they still had a few friends) outside of the five of them, so they no longer had to worry about hearing their roommates, ‘fun times’ through the walls. 

Kim and Trini adopted two regular nights hosted at their apartment. Fridays were movie night with Zack, Billy, and Jason always parting with a kiss. Wednesdays were a ‘girls day’. Both Trini and Kim had off those days, they would do whatever, no school or work to interrupt them. Trini had gotten an internship at a local therapy office, she mainly sorted out information and helped people in the waiting room, a glorified assistant. Kim was working at a dance studio fifteen minutes from their apartment. They both got paid well enough and got to take Wednesdays off. 

On Wednesday, in the fall, only chilly enough to need a long sleeve shirt, Kim and Trini kissed out of habit after Trini had said, “Don’t you hate it when someone answers their own questions? I do.” In response to Kim’s, “Want to go get donuts next door? Let’s go.”. The kiss lasted longer than a kiss that they would give, say Jason, but neither girl minded, they just continued to kiss on their way to the new doughnut shop next door. It wasn’t as good as Krispy Kreme, but KK was on the other side of town and they didn’t want to walk too far. 

When they parted, Trini looked around, noticed no one else was looking, and said, “You kiss the rest of our friends like that?”

Kim shook her head, now could be the chance to tell Trini that she’s wanted to kiss her on a romantic level ever since they first kissed. Kissing Trini had always felt different, was always different. Their kisses were always longer than the rest of the boys. 

The boys knew better than to comment on it. Zack would still tease Trini and Kim separately about their feelings. The boys knew that their trauma ran so much deeper than the rest of them. Trini would wake up from a nightmare, go to Kim’s room, snuggle into Kim and give her a peck needing to feel that Kim was there, alive, not dead by Rita’s hand. Sometimes Kim would wake up and reciprocate, talk to Trini about her nightmare then kissing her goodnight, and always offering cuddles or any other kind of comfort that Trini needs.

“Just you. You’re the best kisser.” Then Kim winked, effectively breaking Trini. Kim just rolled her eyes and pulled Trini into the shop. Kim spoke much more seriously, “You can kiss me anytime. I’m serious, Trin. We may not have talked about it last year, but if you need comfort. I’m here. I don’t care if it’s in public, I want you to be okay.”

Trini thought about it for a second and just responded by giving Kim a true peck, “Ditto.”

Kim rolled her eyes and gave Trini a forehead kiss. “Let’s just get doughnuts.”

-

After their conversation that falls, they started kissing more and more. They started initiating kisses with the other rangers less. They still kissed them, just kissed each other over anyone else. They didn’t even notice, they never talked about it either.

Well, they never talked about it until summer when Kim went to visit her parents and invited Trini over with her, so she didn’t have to go see her family. Seen as all the rangers were visiting their homes, she wanted to go with them. She called her mom to ask to have a dinner night with her, wanting to see the twins for the first time in a while. 

“Thanks for inviting me to stay with you guys. I don’t really like to stay with my own parents.” The Harts all nodded in understanding.

“Stay as long as you need, you still have the key we gave you during junior year?” Trini nodded. The Hart’s were great, even if they weren’t around, they let Trini stay with them for an entire month while her mother came to her senses. It was nice for them to know that Kim wasn’t alone and left an open invitation for Trini to come over, even giving her her own key. Kim made sure to pick out a yellow one and put it on a pink keychain. It now sat next to that yellow keychain with the pink keys to their apartment all on a power rangers lanyard that Zack found and got one for each of them. 

“Things are much better with my mom now, but I still don’t feel comfortable staying in that house.” 

“Dinner will be ready in half an hour. Why don’t you guys get settled in?”

Both the girls ran up the stairs wanting to just set down their things and taking a nap in the familiar bed. 

“I have dinner with my mom tomorrow. I’ll be home either late or early if you feel too much panic, anger, or sadness. Call me. I’m going to need you.” Trini felt like that would be a good time to kiss Kim, so she did. Kim kissed back. 

At that Moment Ted Hart decided to walk in. “Oh. Hey girls, I didn’t know you were together. I’m happy for you guys, but I lost my bet with Maddy. I owe her twenty bucks. Thanks, kiddos.”

Kim and Trini both looked in shock. None of their families had even seen the rangers kiss, they usually hid it so well. Apparently, they grew comfortable, too comfortable. Trini just looked embarrassed now, “Bed?”

“Bed.”

They didn’t talk about it then. They had kissed in a restaurant once and they thought they were a couple, they never talked about that either.

They were good at not talking, both stubborn enough to make sure they’re not the ones to crack first.

Trini still cuddled into Kim, Kim still held Trini. They both knew they needed to talk, after reflection, they were long overdue. “Soon?”

“Soon.”

Dinner with the Harts went well. Ted didn’t bring up the kiss, they didn’t either. Ted didn’t want to tell Maddy something that the girls didn’t want her to know yet. This was up to the girls to decide when, or even if Maddy gets to know. If it prolonged the time until Ted had to pay Maddy, well, that was just an added bonus.

They were two consenting adults. Who was Ted to do anything? Ted didn’t lay down any rules or anything, he just stared Trini down a bit, he knew she would never hurt his daughter, but he still needed to intimidate her a little. Ted would talk to them both after they told Maddy.

The time of dinner with Trini’s mom was upon them. Kim promised with a kiss that she would be ready to call or be called, at any point. Trini knew Kim wouldn’t sleep until Trini was safe in her arms again. Kim would be paying attention to any minimal changes in the bond the whole night.

They still haven’t talked about it.

-

“Trini, Mija, welcome home. Come in, come in.” June had improved so much with the distance that college gave her. Trini wasn’t comfortable for too long, but she could still come in for a dinner night every few weeks, usually Sunday nights when Kim was working. 

“Mami, I’m glad to see you again. It’s been too long.” Trini decided to go for the formalities. A greeting, check. An awkward-side hug, check. An offer to help with anything, check.

June just told her daughter to find the twins and keep them occupied until dinner. Trini did. Mateo and Diego were happy to see her.

“Tree, we’re glad to see you.”

“Yeah, Tree, we missed you.”

“I missed you guys. Yego, Teo, how’s school? We can play some Mario kart and you can tell me all about your freshman year, huh?” The boys eagerly nodded, the boys were a big reason for Trini accepting her mother’s half-assed apology. That, and she agreed to attend at least a month’s worth of PFLAG meetings. Trini was surprised to hear that she still goes, even with Trini off at college and no longer around all the time.

When Trini was in her junior year, right before she stayed with the Harts, her mother got so mad that one day she smashed a plate on the shoulder. The action hurt more than the actual gash. She still had a large scar going across her inner shoulder. Once Trini got set up at Hart’s residence, she invited her mom to an open place, Krispy Kreme; with Kim and Zack right outside ready to stop anything from going too far, and laid down the terms for her coming home.

June agreed to the terms and Trini came home after her mom’s fifth PFLAG meeting, but keeping half her belongings at the Hart home. Trini was worried that her mother would pull the same trick again.

Trini schooled her brothers in Mario kart as they told her about their adventures in school (haha puns).

“Niños! Dinner!”

As the Gomez family gathered around for dinner, Trini’s father was away for a carpenter’s conference in San Diego which left Trini, her mother, and the twins.

“So do you have a girlfriend back at college?” Trini was surprised by the lack of bite in the words, her tone even conveyed interest. College was about half a mile away from the “NOW LEAVING ANGEL GROVE” sign. It was enough of a difference for Trini to not randomly run into her own mother and enough for her to have to call when she wanted to come over for dinner.

“No, Mami.” When Trini looked up at June she saw a flash of disappointment. Is she going to get angry with me again? June may have grown, but that fear of Trini’s going to be there.

“Mija, you’re going to need to find someone soon. I want grandbabies. You’re getting older. If you find someone soon, you can get married after you find stable jobs out of college.” Trini didn’t want to think about the aspects of having a romantic relationship. How would she explain her ranger duties, that she kisses her friends platonically for comfort in their shared traumas, or that she’s practically in love with her best friend? 

“It’s hard to have a relationship between work, school, my friends.” Being a power ranger.

“Okay, Mija.” June sent her a look that said they would talk later. Talk when the boys aren’t around. Trini felt her panic spike. Ten seconds later, if even, her phone was ringing.

Kim. Kim, who cares enough to make sure that Trini is okay when she can feel the panic. Even if Kim didn’t promise her with a kiss, even if Trini didn’t ask at all, she would still have this call. “I have to take this, Mami.”

“Hey, princesa.”

“Trini! Do I need to come to get you? Are you okay?” Kim takes a deep breath. “I felt your panic spike through the bond. Do you need anything?”

Trini thought about it for a second. During freshman year Trini had learned Gujarati her senior year of high school. Kim wanted Trini to meet her family that was coming over. Kim had told Trini over and over that she could just translate for her, but Trini wanted her family to easily communicate with her if they needed anything, so Kim had lost the fight (not that Kim hadn’t wanted her to learn Gujarati, in fact, Kim it was more for self-preservation. Trini was already too powerful with knowing Spanish, but hearing the accent that Trini somehow did perfectly and effortlessly made Kim swoon. It was too much for Kim. Kim had kissed her any time that she spoke in Gujarati in their apartment. It was almost a tell at this point. Trini wanted to be kissed.) and taught Trini Gujarati and some basic Hindi. 

“Just leave your window open, princess. I’ll be home in twenty.” Trini didn’t want to come in the front door, she wanted to just talk to Kim. Be with Kim.

“You got it. I really want to kiss you right now and you speaking in Gujarati just makes that feeling stronger.”

“You can kiss me when I get home, princess.” Kim had always been much more open about when she needed to kiss Trini, Trini always just looked at Kim or used one of their key actions to convey her needs.

“See you soon, Trin. Bye.” 

Trini hung up after that. June was very confused. She's never heard Trini speak in that language before. “Who was that? What language was that? Was that a girlfriend?”

“Kim. Gujarati. No.”

“Kim?”

“Yes, Mami, we live together.”

“Oh.” It wasn’t like June to forget that. Did she not know that Trini has been living in an apartment with Kim for the past year? Of course, June was never invited over both Kim and Trini wanting it to be a safe space for them. Ted and Maddy had only come over once to help move boxes into their apartment and stayed for the housewarming party.

Trini needed to think of something. “I can take the boys tomorrow. I know that Padre comes home tomorrow late tonight and you probably want to spend time with him. Kim and I can take them to the arcade. We can beat them in some laser tag.” The boys looked excitedly at their mom. June nodded. “I have to go. The Hart’s don’t want me to come back past eleven. It’ll take me ten minutes to walk. Bye Mami, bye boys.” Trini sent a wave to her mom, ruffled the boy's heads, and kissed their foreheads.

Trini needed to leave. She recognized the disappointment in her mom’s eyes. She didn’t want to see that. She needed Kim.

Trini may have used her powers to get to the Hart home in five minutes. What Zordon doesn’t know won’t hurt him.

Trini pushed up Kim’s window from the outside, she saw Kim sitting in her bed looking over an assignment for her online summer class. “Hey, Trin. You okay?”

“I’m better now.” She greets Kim with a kiss. “We need to talk though. I couldn’t sit through dinner being asked questions about, “Do you have a girlfriend?” without knowing what you are to me. We both know that we kiss more than the boys, enough to already be in a relationship. We might as well be in a relationship. We spend every Wednesday we go on things that most would consider dates, so-” Trini grew a bit nervous, she knew there was more here and that Kim feels the same, Trini just doesn’t want anything to change. Like the soft dork that Trini has always been when she’s just around Kim, she got down on one knee, “Will you, Kimberly Ann Hart, make me the happiest woman, no, person, no, living thing, on Earth and be my girlfriend.” 

Kim had tears in her eyes whether they were from happiness or whether it was from laughing so hard at Trini’s dorkiness, Kim didn’t even know, “Yes. Now come kiss me you big goof.”

So, Trini did.

And She did.

And once more.

Just one more time.

Okay, maybe one more.

Kim smiled at her girlfriends', oh god, her girlfriends', neediness.

Kim kissed Trini once more before bed, just because it was real now. She was Trini’s girlfriend, Kim was hers.

-

They sat Kim’s parents down the next morning and told them, knowing Ted would break at some point and tell Maddy, no matter how much money he would owe her, he was happy for his daughter.

Trini and Kim went to the Gomez home, walking at a normal non-ranger pace. They talked about their new relationship. Eventually, the topic came up, “Can we still kiss the boys?”

They both thought about it, Trini was the first to say something, “I think we can, I mean we’ve never had an issue before. I wouldn’t be jealous of the boys. I’ve loved you for a long time and when we first started the kissing I never felt jealous about it, even when it was Jason. I think we just need stricter situations. It might be weird to kiss someone else now that we’re actually together. I say we tell them and talk it out with them. It affects all of us. We can’t just stop kissing them, no explanation. I’ll be fine either way.”

Kim was in awe at her girlfriends' words, out of habit, she kissed Trini, “You’re so smart. I love you, too.” Trini hadn’t even realized she said those words. She meant them all the same.

They told June and the twins that they were together. June was upset that Trini didn’t tell her when she asked, “It’s new, Mami. We talked about it last night. I figured out that I wanted to tell you.” Trini didn’t want to outright lie to her mother, so she used some ambiguous language.

The twins were just excited for their sister, “Tree, we didn’t know you had game.” Trini ignored that comment. Kim just laughed and responded with, “Tree has all the game.” Trini knew that Kim had just been given the ultimate power. Trini had managed to hide the nickname this far with bribes, but they just wanted to tease Trini.

At one point, after a few laser tag games, Diego walked next to Kim signaling for her to slow down, so they could chat. “You’re good for T, you know that? She was always so much happier around you. I’m surprised it took this long.” Diego gave an approving nod to Kim, “But if you hurt her at all, my brotherly duties come before any of my good graces you may have landed in. This comes from both Teo and me.” Kim was a bit scared, but she knew that she would never hurt Trini intentionally.

“Trust me, if I hurt her, you’ll find me kicking myself. You have my full permission to hit me with a brick. I’d never stop fighting to get her back though. I don’t think I’d be able to live without her. I think that’s why it took so long. We were scared things would change, the only thing that changed was the label.”

“And you kiss and stuff now?” Diego made a face at the thought of his sister doing ‘and stuff’. 

Kim just smirked and yelled out to Trini, “Hey, babe, do we “kiss and stuff now”?” Trini just laughed.

Diego and Mateo looked scared. Trini shuffled back to Kim and gave her a peck, “And stuff.” Trini wiggled her eyebrows at Diego and Mateo, both still confused and a bit scared. “Any girls I need to scare with the “brick talk”?'' Brick talk? Who calls it a brick talk- Trini heard it. Heard everything. Stupid ranger hearing.

“No, Tree, not yet.”

“As if you could get anyone, Yego.” Trini gave Mateo a look, “There’s no one, T.”

“Good, you tell me if there is?” They both nod. “I’m only a call away, so is Kim, she’s probably got more experience asking people out.”

“You asked me out, T?” 

“First one, everyone before asked me out.” Trini gives her another peck.

“Can we just go get ice cream?” Diego and Mateo did the creepy twin thing. 

“Let’s go.”

-

They told the boys, “Trini and I are dating. We wanted to talk about the kissing.”

“Oh? We wanted to talk about the kissing, too.”

“Good.”

“Good.”

“Jason, Zack, and I are together. Romantically. We want to cut down on the kissing. At least between us and you. We can still do it, but under the last resort condition. The last resort condition is, as Jason told me earlier, “Nothing else works.”. If you’ve tried everything else to calm someone down, but nothing works, you may kiss. We want to be respectful of our relationship and we want you to be respectful of yours. Deal?” Billy came in to save the day and stop Kim and Zack from having a staredown.

A chorus of, “Deal.” could be heard around the room. 

Trini looked a little small as she asked, “One last one, for old times sake. I also want a kiss at your wedding, but that can be sorted out later.”

“One last one.” 

They did their rounds of kissing having figured out their goodbye order years ago.

-

Trini did get to kiss them at their wedding.

“Trini! Kim! Get over here we’re doing best man photos!”

“Coming.” Trini looked great in her suit and Kim wore a beautiful dress, it was hard for them to resist sneaking off for just a bit.

“We wanted to do some normal photos, then we’ll do photos of Trini’s wedding kisses as she pecks each of the grooms. That's okay with both of you?” After their talk, any time they wanted a kiss they would ask all parties for permission to be respectful. They kept their goodbye kisses intact but limited them to the last Friday of the month. They never had to invoke the “last resort” policy, which they were all grateful for. They were slowly healing from their ranger traumas. 

They had given up their coins soon after graduating, all of them staying in Angel Grove. They like it there more knowing they weren’t tethered. Kim and Trini were getting married next year. June was ecstatic.

Trini kissed all the grooms asking to get a printout of the photos. The rangers had made enough money to buy an empty house plot in Angel Grove, they built a condo-like house. One house, two sections. They wanted to be close but also needed their space. It was pretty much two houses glued together with a door in the middle connecting them. They left that door unlocked, no matter what. Still healing from their traumas they needed that. The tea would still get together every Friday, every Wednesday was date night. Sometimes they even did double dates. They made a home there.

-

Trini and Kim’s wedding went by like a flash, the boys pulled the same. Trini even wore a dress for the wedding, wanting to. The boys kissed the brides. Everyone was confused, just like the last time, but no one commented, they knew that the five were probably doing it as some joke. They’d never know the deeper meaning it carried.

-

When they had kids, Trini and Kim had twins, Jason, Zack, and Billy adopted two kids of the same age as Trini and Kim’s twins. Trini convinced her brother, Diego volunteered first; Mateo just laughed and conceded, to be a sperm donor. Kim had the children with no complications. Zack wanted to name the boy, “Zordon.” Trini laughed and asked Kim. Trini slept on the couch that week. 

The twins were named, “Alexis Marie Hart” for the girl and “Ted Zachary Hart” for the boy. Zack was honored, Billy and Jason were just jealous. 

They missed Zordon and Alpha. Zack missed them so much that one night when he and Trini got drunk they adopted a dog and named him, “Zordon” if Trini couldn’t name her kid after their wall dad, at least she would have this dog. Trini and Zack both slept on the couch that week, but at least they had each other.

-

They were happy, they saved the world, then they got to live in it. 


End file.
